


No escape

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [41]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Smith knows there is no chance to escape his fate.





	No escape

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: never

Never alone. His shadow would always follow him.

No matter if he was on the road in glaring sunlight or hid at the darkest places of the Mountain. 

There had been a time where he had hated the silent emptiness in his life; everyone who had survived the Big Death needed to learn to live with nightmarelike memories. Everybody but him because he couldn't remember anything. Not his family, not his hometown, not even his name. 

Then everything had changed. Suddenly the voice in his head, wherever he went, whatever he did. Sometimes booming, sometimes whispering, urging, threatening.

No escape.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words (Dreamwidth)


End file.
